Ecology of Belestar
Weather and Climate The climate on the Belestar peninsular varies between hot and dry and hot and wet; the sun , particularly in summer, is intense and the humidity is strong. Warmed by the same stream of heat as Southern Rhutalath, the Peninsular can at times be unbearable. Rainfall in winter is very rare, but during the peak summer months monsoons are common. The monsoons occur at the same time every day, and last only a short time- although floods are common, the Belestari and Tribesmen welcome the rain as relief from the sweltering temperatures. Despite the rain, the summertime is feared- the swamps become terrible mires of heat and smells, and the mosquitoes grow large; disease and heatstroke are rife. Calendar The months recorded here are in the tongue of the Pachacaca. Months and Weather Other Names for the Months NB: Both the Vultani and the Ursani follow a lunar year, and thus there are 13 months. 'Days of the Week' NB: For Imperial and Belestari months and days, see the Ecology of Atlantea Fauna Wild Animals The Jungles and swamps are filled with a myriad of different creatures, often a hundred species of each kind; Spiders and Lizards roam the swmaps and jungles, and great cats and wolves hunt on the western plains. For convenience, only the main ones are contained here: Anklosaurs- These dinosaurs have small skulls and wide humped backs, and are covered with a thick bony armour. Their tails are shapped like clubs. They live the Chaca-Apu jungle, and are herbivorous. They usually travel in herds. They are 15’-30’ in length. Brontosaur- The brontosaur are huge dinosaurs, 50’-80’ in length, which feed on trees and other plants. They travel in herds of 10-100, and are a wondrous sight to behold during their migrations. The Vultani revere them with awe. They live mainly on the southern plains, and generally avoid the swamps. Triceratops- These creatures are surprisingly agile and fast-moving, and are herbiverous. They move in herds and are usually passive- but attack with their three horns when threatened. They are comfortable both in the forests and the plains. They are docile and are the most easily tamed by the Pachacaca. They are 18’-27’ Tyrannosaur- This carnivorous dinosaur stands 22’ tall and is feared by both the Imperials and the Tribes. Solitary creatures, they are comfortable in any environment. When one is located near a settlement, the population join together to kill it- the Imperials in particular maintain archers ready to shoot on sight. The beasts often roam far in search of food, even making it into Rhutalath itself ocassionally. Stegosaur- The stegosaurs are passive dinosaurs, up to 50’ long, who roam the swamps and plains of the peninsular. Their dorsal plates are highly sought by the Vultani and the Pachacaca, who use it to make armour (AT 15). Pterosaur- These winged dinosaurs come in a variety of species, some growing up to 50’ wingspan. Most of them live in the Guatavita hills, though they are also common in the forests and the cliffs of the Dominion. They are carnivorous, and have even been known to attack the Vultani. They are a common sight over the cities of Belestar, and the archers make great sport of hunting them. Velociraptor- These intelligent dinosaurs are vicious, but thankfully roam in small packs. They are at home in any environment, but prefer the eastern Pachacaca swamps, as the lizardmen are easy prey. Conversely, their intelligence makes them easy to domesticate, and the Ultec make great use of them in their hunts. Smilodon- Smildons are saber-tooth tigers, reaching a height of 10’. Their appearance is awe-inspiring, and they are the favoured totem animal of the Ursani. Their teeth can reach 7", and there are both striped and un-striped varieties. They roam the plains and the northern hills, looking for meat, and can leap up to 40’! The Hendi Tribe keep them as pets, and treat them very similarly to dogs. Swamp Octopus- These creatures are similar to their underwater counterparts, but are larger and more solid. They can be grey, black, green or either red. They like to hide in the swamps, submerged, and attack their prey (anything from dog-sized prey, to horse-sized). Their main home is the Coxoh-Chu swamp, and the lizardmen fear it so much they sending hunting parties regularly to destroy them. Crocodile- The crocodiles make their home in both swamps, but are a particular nuisance to the Imperials. Although they rarely attack an adult, there have been several tragedies where Imperial children have wandered too close to the swamp. They are prized by the Belestari for their meat. The Pachacaca are reputedly able to communicate with them, as they are with all reptiles. Quetzelquatl- A serpent with rainbow-hued plumage and angelic 15’ wings. The Quetzlquatl is sacred to the Pachacaca due to its similarities to both reptiles and birds. It is worshipped as a god, and is found in both the jungles and the eastern swamp. Despite the adoration of the Lizardmen, this creature is highly-intelligent and ultimately benevolent. It despises evil, and the Lizardmen, and will attack them on sight. It would never attack a non-evil creature, however, and likes to communicate with them via its mental powers and its charm spells. Its eggs are bejewelled, and worth 30gp each, though one Quetzelquatl never lays more than two at a time. Neeker-Breeker-''' Found mainly around the Nanhuatl Swamp, the Neeker-breekers are giant mosquitoes, reaching lengths of 8". They are usually green with yellow stripes. Their bite is enough to kill a small child, though fortunately they can be detected early due to the loud buzz of their wings. Their buzz can be heard around Angletown all night, a constant hum from the swamp. They are the carriers of Vultan Strife and other diseases. Domestic Animals The Belestari and the Imperials keep a few domestic animals, mainly for meat- Mainly they keep pigs, but the colonies keep short-haired sheep and a few cows in the hills. The Belestari also keep silk-worms, native to the jungles, which they use to create fine Belestar silk. Flora Like fauna, the peninsualr is awash with thousands of varieties of plants and trees and fruits. Only the most significant are included here: '''Giant Flytrap- '''Like its small counterpart, the giant Flytrap feeds on meet. A man-sized tongue rests in the undergrowth, waiting to be triggered by the unwary traveller. When it is stepped on, the mouth of the plant closes, and the victim is slowly digested by corrosive juices. The Flytrap is found deep within the Chaca-Apu and Chaca-Tez jungles. '''Mbana- This plant is a natural fruit which grows on the edges of the Nanhuatl swamp. It resembles a large, purple grapevine. When fermented, the Mbana produces a strong and sweet wine- a favourite of the Vultani. The wine is called Mbana’cuma. Tuc’rina-''' Tuc’rina is a small plant with dark red leaves which grows in and around the Pampa Valley. When its leaves are dried and smoked it produces a strong hallucigenic affect which can last up to six hours. It can also cause intense euphoria is used too much. It is favoured by the Ursani shamans. '''Mambro- This jungle tree often reaches heights of 30.’ In summer it produces small yellow fruit, bitter but tasty, which is favoured by both the Elves and the Vultani. The fruit’s juices can be fermented to produce a thick yellow alcohol, too sweet to be savoured but very intoxicating. The alcohol, known as Mambrina, is generally used on wounds instead (note: reduces hits per round by 2). The tree’s sap is green, and is used by the Behru-Maki to dye their skin. Behruna- This moss grows on trees on the southern western edge of the Chaca-Ap forest. When crushed it produces a liquid which mosquitoes find repulsive. The Vultani and the Belestari wear this natural repellant like perfume whenever they venture into the swamps. Tez-Mali '– Tez-Mali grows solely in Chaca-Tez. It is a tall plant with orange petals. The petals are ground and crushed into a clear pulp, and worn as perfume. The smell is flowery and intoxicating, and is worn by Belestari women to attract men. The Imperials have recently started to produce the scent in a perfume, known as Tezian Musk, and it is very popular in Malidor. (note: when worn, +15 to seduction). The Belestari have started to cultivate it. '''Gira-Munda-' This red fruit is conical shaped and grows on the Mundaki bush, deep in the jungles of Belestar. When its seeds are ground and powdered, it produces a wonderful spice- hot but sweet. It is mainly used to flavour food, and is a favourite of the Belestari. The spice is exported to most of the Imperial provinces, and the Belestari farmers are growing it for trade. 'Hrum-Ta-' Another plant which produces spices- this time a green fruit. The spice produced is tangy, and can also be used to make a sauce known as Hrum. Hrum, whilst not as popular as Munda, is still farmed and exported by the Belestari. 'Kukabala-' This jungle tree is little more than a shrub, and its leaves are usually brown. Its sap smells extremely sweet and pleasant, however, and the Vultani collect it and use it to make their huts smell pleasant. The Imperials have copied the practice, and have bottled it. Kukabala is popular throughout the noble houses of Ardadain, particularly with the maidens. '''Elfheart- This beautiful flower has silver petals, and resembles a snow-drop. It grows on the eastern coast of Belestar, on the edge of the Dominion territory. When applied as a salve it can prevent bleeding, and even remove scars. If ingested the imbider will fall into a deep sleep for 2D20 hours, but will awaken with full hits and all his mental stats restored. It is rumoured that Elfheart can cure malaria and yellow fever, though it is so difficult to get to that very few people risk it. Category:Ecology Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:Weather Category:Weeks Category:Days Category:Months Category:Belestar